User talk:561
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Bowl108/Has season 3 already started/561-20100804191911 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:42, August 4, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Userboxes How do you add a userbox? Following you edits Hello 561, I just came across your edits lately well some were good but some others I kinda fix it up for not longer need a link, and some spacing you added, and fixing the link itself. Take it easy okay, and one edit link that you making this a little difficult for some of us here. Patrickau 26 08:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Your blogs Congratulations on increasing your edit count. Two quick things to remember though: #When editing, please use the preview button to see what changes you've made and double-check your work to see if you want to make any additional changes before you click save. This will help out the Recent Changes Patrol by cutting down on the number of minor edits to go through. #Personal announcement blogs are not accepted under the Blog policy. We are trying to follow through more with our policies, since we've been a bit lenient in the recent past. Please note this is nothing personal, just a reminder to take a look at the policy. —Topher (talk) 06:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :I have deleted the blogs per your request. —Topher (talk) 02:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks . 561 No No, no I'm not. I'm just very forgiving. P&I4EVAH! 20:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) B to the O-R-I-N-G Kyle Baker and Kent Osborne are lacking in many things. I have added the Delete template to both. If these benefit the wiki, refer to the Manual of Style for help on making them better. Dr. Whatchamacallit 23:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) And you also need to improve those about 45 writer articles. 20:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Congrats! You have got this wiki 'to 1,000 articles now! Great job! Isabella and Lego Liker 20:38, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Behind-the-scenes articles While we appreciate that you've gone through and created articles for many of the behind-the-scenes folks for the show, I'm hoping that you're not just going to abandon them now that they're created. For one thing, they could use an infobox template and list of credits. It's not very informative for people to read an article with one sentence stating what the person's job title/description is. Now that they've been created, they should be fleshed out into actual article. Seek out information on http://www.imdb.com and Wikipedia to try and tell a bit more about these folks. What you've done is very similar to all of our unnamed character articles that we're trying to figure out what to do with. Simple articles that are inflating our true article count. —Topher (talk) 05:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Cleaning your little edits I appreciate that you added the error link to most of the episode in each article. However, you made some errors on you own here. Some were very good in the way you edit the article, but some others weren't so lucky that I you didn't combine some errors into one topic place, and some spacing problem that you made before that I did some minor fix in your edit and some clean up. I like that you really help here, but try to practice a little more and double check your work, okay. Patrickau 26 05:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Links Before you add another link to a page, I would like you to read this. An article does not have to be linked to more than once in a section. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC)